Computer data is vital to today's organizations and a significant part of protection against disasters is focused on data protection. A data protection system may offer various types of data protection, such as synchronous replication, asynchronous replication, and periodic backups. Moreover, there may be many different configuration options available for each type of data protection.
In data protection systems having a vast number of machines (physical or virtual), one problem is configuring appropriate data protection for each machine. Existing solutions include policy-based configurations, whereby a user can attach a data protection policy to a VM, and the replication and backups are configured accordingly. Such solutions (sometimes referred to as “single-click” configuration) can help reduce configuration costs. For organizations managing a large number of machines (e.g., thousands or tens of thousands of machines), even single-click configuration is complex and error prone.